


Spies

by flugantamuso



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark drops by for dinner, Lex objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies

Clark settled on the railing and dropped the scientists on the balcony in a heap. Lex drifted out from the dining room with a glass of wine in his hand. He took a sip.

The scientists untangled themselves and stood with winces. Clark had taken the time to dip them in a pond before he brought them here, so they looked rather bedraggled and miserable. Lex waved a negligent hand towards the door. "There’s a buffet inside, gentlemen. I suggest that you take advantage of it before Maria takes it away."

There was a scramble for the door, and Lex and Clark were alone. Clark crossed his arms over his chest, feeling like a parent remonstrating a wayward child. Lex was usually a lot subtler than this. "Luther," he began, "your spies failed to steal the formula."

"Spies?" Lex looked perfectly at ease, there was even a faint smile on his face.

"Don’t play innocent. If you hadn’t covered your tracks so well you’d be in jail right now."

Lex wandered forward until he was just below Clark, looking up. "I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just in the middle of dinner, and unfortunately—"

Clark suddenly felt the oppressive weight of kryptonite hit him. Gasping, he fell forward, but Lex’s hand on his stomach stopped him. It moved in one long stroke across his belly.

"—you’re not welcome." And then Lex gave a push and Clark was falling backwards, curled in pain and blind with terror. The effects of the kryptonite disappeared halfway down the building and he came tearing up again, mad with rage and only just remembering to stay far enough away from the side of the building to avoid the kryptonite field.

From the balcony Lex smirked at him and Clark ground his teeth together in frustration.


End file.
